Neos Star Route 13
Route 13 Neos Star Route 12 Neos Star Route 14 Route 13:Power of the Ninjor! The Twin Krityan Inventors! is the 13th episode in the series. Short Story Tergoku and Solaria meet up with Chiaki and, Shika In an unknown jungle. Plot synopsis Sun heads to Hawaii Floating Ring, where she hopes to find the seal. While flying inside the ruin sector, her ship malfunctions and crash lands, causing an explosion. She is caught by a Krityan/ Auraian Twins named Goffu and Thor (who is in possession of a Chargers), and relentlessly attacked by him. The other Ninjors arrive to stop the Krityan Twins from attacking Sun. After realizing the Twins both has a chargers, they bring him back to his own residence and encourage him to "activate" it, but to no avail. He reveals that no one can defeat The Shadow King Xehanort, causing Sun to berate him for the power of the Chagers to not choose her. Sun proceeds to call the twins a coward, and the three begin fighting again. Meanwhile on the Criminal Organization spaceship, Eridron has contacted the Dark Admirals about the appearance of the Rumor Phantom Travelers, and assures him that the Phantom Travelers will be eliminated. Goffu says Sun shouldn't fight if she was weak. Sun tells him that she should fight because she's strong. Thor says they did, for their clan, but they were all wiped out. Sun continues throwing punches, channeling her strength from her will to fight. Suddenly, the Chaos Underworld forces enter the Area and begin their conquering. Sun fights even without the powers of the Ninjors, but is thrown into space and left to die. Determined to live and help them to save the universe, her body glows and is given possession of the Charger. She rides a meteor shower back onto the planet and transforms into a Ninjors code name:Aqua. She reveals his weapon and begins fighting, with the others following suit. Ino comes onto the intercom and tells the other Ninjors that the RAD is under attack. Panther Heart, Skull Revolt, Huntress Sliver, Bird Knight, and Fox Fu summon their Aeon and head to space. Criminal Underworld forces fire at Aqua, which she "accidentally" summons her Aeon; Siren that "miraculously" protected her. She heads off to space to help Ann, Ryuji, Zack and Taichi protect the RAD. On the planet, Goffu and Thor finally finds their resolve to fight and transforms into Ninjors code name Red Rhino and Blue Rhino and joins Yami, Mammoth, Mona and Lioness in battle. They defeat the ground forces and summon their Aeon. They join the others in space and use their power to fight Eridron and defeat him On the RAD, Sun, Goffu and Thor formally join the team and begin their journey to finding the rest of the team, Tergoku and Sally. Meanwhile... At the Waterfall. Tergoku check the surrounding area as he spotted a castle. Battle Sun/Lishe vs the Rhino Brother-2:00 Fighting against the Chaos Underworld Fleet-20:00 Appearances * Goffu (debut) * Thor (debut) * Sun * Ino * Hinata * Ryuji * Ann * Aguri * Lishe * Tasuku Notes & trivia * In honor of Uchu Sentai Kyuranger "The Super Star of Space." | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}} Category:Neos Star Episodes Category:Neos Star Category:The Rookie Group vs the Oushu Family